Dark Wings
by royalphoenix
Summary: For years California’s world has been in a constant battle. She starts having dreams of the world that she forgot about. Will she find her way back home? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. KaiOC
1. Intro

**Title: **Dark Wings

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **T, dunno if I'll put the rating up though. I'll let you know if I do.

**Chapter:** 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblades. I only own the characters that don't appear in the show and of course this plot.

**Summary:** For years California's world has been in a constant battle. Now she has to live in an unfamiliar terrain with nothing but a beyblade. She thinks she's ordinary until she starts having dreams of the world that she forgot about. With a strong determination will she find her way back home? KaiOC

* * *

A 17-year-old girl sighed as she watched things be destroyed from the window that she was sat at. Her lower back length black hair that had silver tips, which looked like silver flames, in her hair hung into her intense blue eyes. She couldn't bear to see the world that she grew up in be destroyed, yet her father had ordered her to remain inside. A large explosion from somewhere very close shook the building she was in. 

"Cali, Cali. Come with me," her father said appearing at the door. She stood and walked over to him. He grabbed her wrist and begun running down the corridor.

"Dad where are we going?" she asked yet she received no answer. They reached a room that she was forbidden to go in as a child.

"Mum," California's eyes widened when she saw her mother standing in the room with fresh blood trailing down her arm.

"Cali. This world has become too dangerous for you," her mother said in a soft almost angelic voice.

"What. I'm not going anywhere," Cali said as she backed up yet her father prevented her from running.

"Cali. Please. This is for your own good. As long as one of our people survives, our race has a chance of surviving," her father said, gently placing his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I don't want to go. Let me fight, please. You know I'm strong enough to hold my own," California pleaded, her eyes shining with tears.

"It is true that you are strong but you still have much to learn," her mother said.

"Cali everyone has chosen you to go. To make our race survive," her father said in a sad tone.

"Why can't we all go?" Cali asked, tearing silently running down her cheek.

"We don't have enough time to get everyone through. We'll be lucky to get you through," her mother answered.

"Where are you sending me?" she asked

"To a world where our kind only exists in myths. We're sending you to earth," her father sighed.

"We have to hurry. The defensive barriers are weakening. We cannot keep them up much longer," her mother said as she turned around to a pedestal that was behind her. Her hands moved across the surface as lights in it appeared and disappeared. A black portal opened up in the wall that they were facing.

"We don't know where on earth you will be but at least you'll be safe. However there is a high chance of loosing your memories through the portal but we want you to know we love you with all our heart," Cali's mother said with tears in her eyes as she reached behind hr neck and unclasped a necklace. She placed it around California's neck and clasped it back up. Cali looked down to see a pendant in the shape of an outstretched wing.

"The wing will always guide you," her mother said as she hugged Cali. Cali nodded as she hugged her father as well

"Good luck," her father said as he slipped an object into her hands. She didn't get to see what it was because her father had gently pushed her into the black portal. The last word she heard from her parents was 'Farewell'.

* * *

TBC… **

* * *

Royalphoenix:** well what did you think? Please tell me just no flames. And the Bladebreakers will appear in the next chappie. This is just sorta like an intro. Anyways R&R. Luv Phoenix 


	2. Meeting the Bladebreakers

**Title: **Dark Wings

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **T, dunno if I'll put the rating up though. I'll let you know if I do.

**Chapter:** 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblades. I only own the characters that don't appear in the show and of course this plot.

**Summary:** For years California's world has been in a constant battle. Now she has to live in an unfamiliar terrain with nothing but a beyblade. She thinks she's ordinary until she starts having dreams of the world that she forgot about. With a strong determination will she find her way back home?

**

* * *

Last time on Dark Wings **

Cali looked down to see a pendant in the shape of an outstretched wing.

"The wing will always guide you," her mother said as she hugged Cali. Cali nodded as she hugged her father as well

"Good luck," her father said as he slipped an object into her hands. She didn't get to see what it was because her father had gently pushed her into the black portal. The last word she heard from her parents was 'Farewell'.

**

* * *

Now **

California groaned as she opened her unfocused intense blue eyes.

"She's awake," she heard a male say.

"Where am I?" she asked in a weary voice.

"In a hospital," a female voice replied. She blinked a couple of times to focus her vision. Around her were 5 boys and 1 girl.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Tyson," the closest boys said, "This is Hilary, Max, Rei, Kenny and Kai." he pointed to the group.

"Mr D asked up to keep you company. Although we had to drag Kai here," Rei smiled.

"Who's Mr D?" she asked just as the door opened and an elderly man entered.

"So you've awoken," the man said.

"Hey Mr Dickenson. Do you want us to leave you too alone?" Max asked. The elderly man nodded and the group walked out.

"What is your name?" Mr D asked.

"California," she replied.

"Can you tell me why you were unconscious on the beach?" he asked.

"I…I honestly do not know," she said.

"I see that you're a beyblader," Mr D smiled.

"A what?" she asked, confused.

"A beyblader. You were gripping onto your beyblade tightly when Kai found you. Your beyblade is on the bedside table," Mr Dickenson said. She looked at the bedside table and picked up a midnight black beyblade, which had a midnight blue defence ring.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you are talking about," she said as she looked at the object in her hands.

"It seems you have slight amnesia," Mr D said.

"What's that?" she asked, curiously.

Mr Dickenson chuckled, "It means you have partial loss of memory. You can remember some things but you can't remember other things."

"Oh," she said slowly.

"Do you know where you live? Maybe we can contact your parents?" Mr D asked.

"My parents...are dead. I have no place to go," she said sadly.

"Well then. I'll try and find you a place to stay," Mr D smiled.

"Thankyou," she nodded before Mr D walked out of the room.

* * *

"So you beyblade?" Tyson asked. California looked up from looking at the black beyblade curiously. 

"I'm not really sure," she said.

"What's your name?" Hilary asked.

"California," she said as she looked at the group, automatically noticing that the guy named Kai wasn't there.

"That's a really cool necklace?" Hilary said, pointing to Nia's neck. She looked down to see the wing pendant.

"Thanks. I don't know how I got it though," she said, "That man that was in here before said I had slight amnesia."

"Where are you staying anyway?" Tyson asked.

California shook her head "no where."

"You can stay at my place. We'll teach you how to beyblade again," Tyson smiled.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes lighting up a bit.

"Yep," Tyson said, his smile turning into a huge grin before walking out to ring his grandfather.

* * *

"Its incredible sir. She should not have been awake until tomorrow at least," a doctor said to Mr Dickenson just outside her door. 

"Is she fit to leave?" Mr Dickenson asked.

"She healthy apart from the apparent amnesia there is nothing wrong with her," the doctor nodded. Mr D smiled and walked back into the room.

"The doctor said you're allowed to leave," Mr D said with the smiled still on his face.

"Thankyou," she said.

* * *

TBC… **

* * *

Royalphoenix:** so how was it? R&R. Luv Phoenix. 

Thanks to:

KasumiCho

AyeshaRaees


	3. Learning to Beyblade

**Title: **Dark Wings

**Author: **royalphoenix

**Rating: **T, dunno if I'll put the rating up though. I'll let you know if I do.

**Chapter:** 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblades. I only own the characters that don't appear in the show and of course this plot.

**Summary:** For years California's world has been in a constant battle. Now she has to live in an unfamiliar terrain with nothing but a beyblade. She thinks she's ordinary until she starts having dreams of the world that she forgot about. With a strong determination will she find her way back home?

**

* * *

Last time on Dark Wings **

"Its incredible sir. She should not have been awake until tomorrow at least," a doctor said to Mr Dickenson just outside her door.

"Is she fit to leave?" Mr Dickenson asked.

"She healthy apart from the apparent amnesia there is nothing wrong with her," the doctor nodded. Mr D smiled and walked back into the room.

"The doctor said you're allowed to leave," Mr D said with the smiled still on his face.

"Thankyou," she said.

**

* * *

Now **

"Hey California. Gramps said it was ok for you to stay," Tyson said re-entering the room.

"Looks like I don't need to find you a place to stay," Mr Dickenson said as he nodded before walking out. California got out of the bed.

"Here I hope these fit," Hilary said as she handed a spare outfit to California, "I always carry a spare set of clothes." California nodded before walking into the bathroom to change. She walked out after a few minutes with a white skirt and a pink top on. She threw the paper dress that she had to wear into the bin. She picked up the midnight black beyblade.

* * *

Tyson led the group back to his place. California gasped when she entered Tyson's place. 

"Beautiful," she whispered, never seeing anything like it.

"Glad you liked it. So do you think you're up to practicing?" Tyson asked as he faced her.

"Tyson. She just got out of hospital. Give her time to rest," Hilary bellowed to the navy haired blader.

"It's ok Hilary. I'm fine," she said before turning to Tyson, "I guess it couldn't hurt." Hilary huffed but followed the boys and California outside to Tyson's bey dish.

"Hey California can I see your beyblade for a second?" Kenny asked. California looked down at her beyblade before nodded.

"Just call me Nia," she smiled as she handed Kenny her beyblade.

"Come on Chief," Tyson said, impatiently making Nia chuckle.

"That's one powerful bitbeast," Dizzy said after a few seconds.

"What's a bitbeast?" Nia asked.

"The creature that is in the centre of each beyblade. They are what giver bladers the extra power they need to win. Look your's is a dark angel," Kenny said as he showed her. Nia nodded before taking the beyblade off Kenny. And walking over to the dish with Rei. Max smiled as he appointed himself as the ref.

"Here use these," Rei said handing Nia his old launcher and ripcord. Rei went through the set up with Nia and she learnt it quickly.

"3, 2, 1 let it rip," Max said, hyperactively.

"Pull the ripcord hard," Rei said. Nia nodded and pulled sending her beyblade into the dish. Nia smiled.

"You got it in on the first try. Congrats," Rei smiled. Tyson's beyblade landed and waited for Nia.

"Now what?" Nia asked.

"Concentrate and think of the bond that you want with yourself and your bitbeast," Rei said. Nia shut her eyes tightly and concentrated.

_/Hello Mistress/_ a voice said in her mind. Nia let out a gasp and quickly opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked.

"I heard a female's voice in my head," Nia said.

"That must have been your bitbeast communicating with you," Rei chuckled. Kai walked around the back to where the group was. He leaned against a tree and watched the match.

"Dragoon come on out," Tyson yelled as his dragon bitbeast obeyed.

"You need to establish that link even more. It will become stronger over time," Rei said, "Now, Call her out."

"But I don't know what her name is," Nia said looking up at him.

"Ask her," was all Rei said. Nia closed her eyes and concentrated.

'Um…hello' she said in her mind.

_/Hello mistress/_ the voice said again.

'What's your name?' Nia asked.

_/My name is Swordana, mistress_/ her bitbeast said in a soft voice.

"Come out Swordana," Nia said out loud as she opened her eyes. Her bit chip begun glowing black but she could not see that her bitbeast had risen. The Bladebreakers watched as the dark angel bitbeast appeared. The angel had a fair complexion with ice blue eyes and long crimson hair. The wings on her black was an ebony black which the spaghetti strapped dress that she had on was white and it had a lower backing that stopped at the middle of her thighs. 2 swords were resting on either sides of her waist. The 2 swords were made out of titanium steel and the hilts, which were in the shape of dragonheads, were majestic blue in colour. The blades where covered by their midnight black sheaths. Her fingernails where painted black with red tips. She had white high heeled shoes which laced up around the leg in a crisscross pattern which a diamond teardrop adorned her neck.

* * *

TBC… **

* * *

Royalphoenix:** I totally love her bitbeast but it's a shame that she can't see it just yet. She will next chappie though. For a while kinda wanted to swap my main OC's (Phoenix) and Cali's bitbeast around so that Phoe has Swordana and Cali has Korari but Swordana plays an important role in this fic. Who knows maybe I will use Phoe and Swrodana together in a future fic. Anyways I'm going to shut up now. R&R. Luv Phoenix 


End file.
